WILLIAM AND BILL RUIN PANCAKE NIGHT!!!
It was submitted in 16 July, 2018. Plot Violette comes home one night from the store and says that she's got a surprise for Bill and William. She tries to find her key to open the door, but she realizes that she gave William the key earlier. She knocks on the door (which caused the dogs to bark in the process of knocking the door thinking that there is an intruder trying to get inside the house) and hears Bill in the living room. She asks Bill if he can open the door, but Bill calls William down since he's too lazy. William doesn't want to come down, but eventually he does come down and opens the door for Violette. William then almost said that he was pissed at Bill, but then he says he was angry at him. Violette then tells them that she has a surprise for them. The surprise is pancake night. She has pancake mixture, Reese's peanut butter chips, chocolate syrup, sprinkles, whipped cream, cherries to help with weight loss, and lite syrup. She then plans on cooking them since William went upstairs to play Xbox and Bill didn't want to cook them. Later that night, Violette finished making all 3 pancakes (one for herself, one for William, and one for Bill) and begins to put toppings on them. She then calls William and Bill to get their pancakes, but once Bill comes in first, he takes all 3 pancakes for himself. Violette is trying to tell him that there's one for each of them, but Bill tells her to make her own as all 3 of them are for him. When William come down to the kitchen and realizes Bill took all 3 pancakes, he gets mad at Bill and tells Bill to give back the pancakes, but Bill refuses. Violette tells William that she'll make pancakes for the both of them, but William realizes that there's no more toppings for their pancakes. Violette then says that she'll make a plain pancake for him, but William doesn't want that. He then goes back to Bill and tries to take his pancakes but Bill isn't letting go, saying that since William wrecked his Truck, he's screwing him. Violette then tries to take them, but for some reason she lets go of the plate giving Bill the opportunity to take the plate. William then grabs the plate and starts eating some pancakes, but Bill takes it back to the kitchen with him. William then grabs the plate and puts a little bit on the other plate and says that's for Bill. After that William then throws the rest of the pancakes on the ground. Violette is shocked and sad while Bill is angry complaining that William ruined his pancakes. While Bill is washing his hands, William puts whipped cream on him and throws pancakes on him too for his selfishness. Violette tells Bill that he is incredibly selfish which Bill thought those 3 pancakes were for him. Then Bill gets even more angry when William puts whipped cream on him again which leads to him taking off his shirt and going to the bathroom. William then asks how does it feel for Bill, only for Bill to ask the same. William then says he's going to bed and Violette signs off all angry and stressed for their family night ruined. Trivia *This video marks Bill's third appearence in a 2018 video. Category:Videos Category:William Talking Jibberish Category:Violette Talking Jibberish Category:William Getting Bullied Category:Violette Getting Bullied Category:Violette's Moments Category:Fighting Category:Bill's Moments Category:Food Category:Kitchen Trashing Category:2018 Category:Episodes featuring William Category:Episodes featuring Bill Category:Episodes featuring Violette Category:William vs. Bill vs. Violette Category:Videos Published on a Monday Category:Shirtless Category:Older Episodes Mentioned Category:Ruined foods :-: Category:Arguments Category:Episodes featuring Elsie Category:Crazy Bill! ���� Category:Bill saying jerk Category:Reese's Category:Cake Category:Pancakes Category:William Saying "I'm Going to Bed"